


summerslam party

by venomousdanger



Category: WWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger





	summerslam party

SummerSlam was the biggest party of the year- even bigger than WrestleMania. No one liked to admit that the biggest blowout had shifted in title but Randy loved it. SummerSlam had a place in heart since 2004. Yeah, he’d won titles and had been in Pay-Per-Views before then but the first night he made history was there. Pulling the bowl from the table, eyes didn’t shift from the colorful wrappers until he felt a bump against his shoulder and saw a hand added to the dish. “Are you should you should be eating this?” The tease of a British accent was shared before the candy was. “They put it out, didn’t they?” The man looked at the company crowding the couch.

Paige was someone he bonded with over being from a wrestling family. Most of the payroll hated it so they kept it away from the media aspects of WWE but they were at a party of their co-workers. If they didn’t like their friendship, no one was asking them to look their way. “You look great. Super classy.” The Viper didn’t have much room to talk since he was sitting there with his sleeves rolled up and his shoes already changed to sneakers. Though any time he could poke fun at the Diva he was going to. Knowing how to play the game, Paige nodded. “You too. I especially like how you didn’t bother to match anything.” A foot was kicked up on the table at her mention of his fashion sense. Bright blue sneakers stuck out under the dress pants he’d gladly change for jeans. “I was going to go for that don’t give a fuck look but I couldn’t find any unwashed 10 year old shirts.” He smirked as she laughed.

They would have had to worry about the Total Divas cameras if they weren’t following Nikki and Brie around for the Team Bella build up. “So SummerSlam…” If there was one thing in the world to avoid, it was small talk. Randy was usually more comfortable in silence over talk about work and weather. A mini Milky Way was shoved in his mouth to cut off the sentence. “If you don’t want to talk to me, Orton…” When she laughed again, the candy bar was quickly chewed. “I was eating.” She undid his excuse by taking a handful of Skittles. “Clearly.” Watching the colorful mouthful move on that one word forced the Superstar into thinking of something to talk about. “I was going to ask if anyone was coming in for it. But now I don’t give a damn.” Somehow she seemed to know he’d still listen but her reply with to simply stick her tongue out. “My father was suppose to show up…” His father was suppose to fly to it before events happened. The death of another legend would only dampen the mood. “So don’t worry if they’re not here. We can just cheer for each other.” His hand settled on her leg for a few seconds then returned back to the dish.

Even without the worries of cameras and fans they still had to deal with on-lookers with a company paycheck. Whenever the two were in the same place more than a few people become overly interested in where they were and what they were doing. The first one to notice they were talking was Seth. The term ex didn’t seem to be one the current champ knew. The couch wasn’t approached but a glance was sent.

“How’d you do at the signing today?” They shared the time slot for their meet and greets. “I did about 320.” There was no actual count for the night but they always oversold things and the 2 hours he had hadn’t been enough to get through them all. What was some extra time for his fans? “I have no clue how many Team Paige signed. I do know my hand is killing me.” The girl whined softly with a grin. There was no time to think about it as Randy laced his fingers with hers to push her hand back and rolled it softly. Pressure and movement would have been the advice of any of the trainers when it came to autograph cramps.

Suddenly, a new body was beside them. “You’ve been blathering for ages.” It was Becky’s exaggeration of time that forced them to acknowledge there was more than the couch in the room. “ The Divas had known each other for years and were as close as could be with the mixed schedules held. They told each other pretty much everything; including the raven’s friendships. It was unclear on where she stood on it until some of the candy was stolen for herself. "The pair of you should just get together already.”


End file.
